Journée shopping
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: 1-Cinq heure du matin, le premier samedi des vacances, le premier avril. Bokuto propose une journée shopping, et Kuroo semble oublier quelque chose. 2- Il était temps de se relooker, et surtout relooker Bokuto. Parce que " ma chéwie, ça ne va pas DU TOUT." BoKuroo pour le BoKuroo Day.
1. Chapter 1

**MERCI ENCORE A DONUTCHAN DE LA CORRECTION.**

 **VOICI LE PREMIER OS DES DEUX POUR LE BOKUROO DAY, LE DEUXIEME ARRIVERA PLUS TARD.**

 **ENJOY !**

–

Cinq heures du matin. Un samedi. Le premier jour des vacances. Un cri l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et la masse vivante qui s'était affalé sur lui l'avait complètement réveillé.

Kuroo poussa son ami, avant de retourner se cacher, soupirant d'aise, profitant de la chaleureuse étreinte de la couette. La « masse vivante » le secoua , tandis que Kuroo s'énervait un peu.

« Laisse moi Bo-

-Allons faire du shopping ! Lève toi ! »

Kuroo poussa un long soupir.

« Et pour quelles autres raisons je devrais me lever, excepter pour aller faire du shopping avec toi?

-Sinon j'y vais avec Akaashi. »

Le brun se releva brusquement. Il n'aimait pas ce dernier. Ce n'était pas de la haine, mais plutôt de la jalousie, cette jalousie maladive qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et ça, il le savait. Akaashi était le meilleur ami d'enfance de Bokuto, après tout.

La chouette affichait un grand sourire naïf.

« Allez ! Habille-toi et on s'en va ! »

Le chat soupira avant de prendre par le col Bokuto et l'embrasser, puis de se lever et partir se préparer, laissant une chouette grand sourire, ses joues légèrement rosies.

« Tu te rends compte que tu m'as obligé à sortir alors que je n'ai même pas mangé ? »

Ils venaient de sortir, et une douce brise d'été soufflait sur leur visage, tandis que le joyeux rire de Bokuto résonna dans les airs.

« J'm'en fiche, j'ai réussi à te faire sortir, chaton ! »

Kuroo grogna à l'entente de ce surnom. Quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, quatre ans que son idiote de chouette n'avait pas lâché ce surnom. Enfin, après dix ans de connaissance, le brun devait avoir l'habitude.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le centre de la ville, leurs mains se frolèrent , et un frisson parcouru Kuroo. Ces sensations ne l'avaient pas quittées en quatre ans, et il aimait toujours ça.

« On est arrivéééééés ! »

Bokuto se précipita à l'intérieur de la galerie marchande, sous le regard moqueur de Kuroo.

Un vrai gamin, pensa-t-il, enfin, si ce n'était pas grand galopin enfermé dans un corps d'adulte, ça ne serait pas Bokuto.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il rentra à son tour dans le hall.

Tout était illuminé de couleurs, les façades des magasins éclataient de multitudes de nuances multicolores.

La chouette prit vivement la main du brun, avant de s'élancer dans un magasin lambda.

« C'est la cinquième chemise que tu me fais essayer, Kotaro. »

L'exaspération se faisait ressentir dans sa voix, et le fait qu'il utilise le nom de son petit-ami l'appuyait un peu plus.

« C'est parce que je suis trop sexy, c'est ça ? »

.. Mais il ne perdait pas son air taquin. L'autre rigola, avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« Bon, prend celle-ci, elle te va super bien !

\- Elle coûte plus de quarante euros !

\- Et ? Je te la paye, allez, donne !

\- Hors de question, je la repose, je trouverai la même sur Internet !

\- Non. »

Le ton de Bokuto était sans appel. Et son regard était un peu attristé. Kuroo aurait-il oublier quelque chose ?

« Je te la paye, point. »

Il repartit, un sourire aux lèvres, vers la caisse. Kuroo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, intrigué. Bokuto se comportait bizarrement. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean, et il découvrit un message de Kenma.

« Bravo pour vos cinq ans. »

Quoi ?

Il oublia de respirer quelques secondes. Cinq ans. Il regarda la date affiché sur son téléphone. Le premier avril.

Oh non.

Kuroo s'élança, bousculant quelques personnes, avant de rejoindre Bokuto qui était désormais devant la crêperie.

Il arriva discrètement, avant de l'enlacer doucement, le serrant contre lui. C'était une délicate étreinte, chaleureuse. Les cheveux blancs et noirs de Bokuto chatouillaient la joue du plus grand.

« Désolé d'avoir oublié, chéri. »

Son compagnon afficha une mine joyeuse, avant de se retourner et cacher sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Ils se sentaient juste bien, et plus rien n'existait autour, rien d'autre qu'eux, et ce sentiment de bien-être.

Le brun rompit l'étreinte, affichant un agréable sourire, un sourire sincère, pas celui taquin et moqueur qu'il affichait la plupart du temps,non, un vrai sourire, emplit d'amour.

Une main tenant celle de son amant, et l'autre dans sa poche, ils se dirigaient vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

Après avoir commandé une crêpe au sucre et une au chocolat, ils partirent s'asseoir à des tables non loin.

Kuroo prit une grand inspiration, triturant la boite en velours dans sa poche. Il avait peut-être oublié que c'était le premier avril, mais il n'avait pas ôté, depuis son achat, l'objet de sa poche. C'était le bon moment.

Il ne voulait pas faire sa demande dans un restaurant aux allures romantiques, aux roses rouges et aux pétales ornant la table. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre en costard, rentrer dans un endroit où les gens le dévisageraient.

Non, il se sentit prêt, dans un crêperie, sa chouette dévorant sa crêpe au chocolat, qui s'en mettait à la commissure des lèvres.

La chat se leva, raclant la chaise sur le carrelage noir et blanc. Il s'appuya sur la table et embrassa Bokuto. Celui-ci était surprit, avant de répondre au baiser, fermant les yeux, le goût sucré et chocolaté se mélangeant.

Leur baiser s'arrêta, tandis qu'un duo de jeunes filles les regardaient, souriantes, des étoiles brillants dans leurs yeux.

A vrai dire, le peu de personnes présentes les regardaient, le regard doux, emplit de paillettes, heureux de voir que deux hommes s'assumaient.

Kuroo se décala ,avant de poser un genou à terre. Bokuto comprit tout de suite, ainsi ses larmes monèrent et son cœur se mit à palpiter si fort, qu'il pensait que son amant pouvait l'entendre.

Dans un lent geste, comme s'il risquait de briser ce moment, de briser la boîte, il la prit. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, plongeant son regard ténébreux dans celui d'or de son compagnon. Il prit une grande respiration.

« Hum.. Kotaro Bokuto.. Voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

La chouette le regarda, souriant, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, les faisant tomber en arrière.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, sous des acclamations.

Finalement, elle était pas si mal cette journée shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

« Ce n'est plus possible, ma chéwie ! »

Cette phrase faisait écho, puis deux rires bruyants s'en étaient suivit.

Bokuto était arrivé avec son pull noir et blanc, des chaussures basses... Et un bermuda. Un bermuda, et un pull. Avec des chaussures basses.

Kuroo avait soupiré.

« Tu sais, je t'avais dis que tu ne devais pas te soucier de ton apparence, mais je pensais pas que tu partirais dans l'extrême. »

Alors, le chat l'avait tiré jusqu'à son appartement, lui refilant un jean noir.

Revenons-en à nos deux amis en train de littéralement rouler de rire par terre, avec un Kuroo essayant de répéter la phrase.

Une fois calmés, ils s'étaient dirigés vers une boutique que Kuroo affectionnait particulièrement.

« Essaye ce haut, avec ce bas.. Et prends ces bretelles, ça va bien avec ! »

Et un Bokuto, avec une chemise a carreaux, un jean noir et des bretelles noires avait fait son apparition. Il fit deux fois le tour sur lui même, sous le regard de Kuroo, dubitatif. Il fit un « non » de la tête.

Bokuto revint quelques instants après, avec une chemise à palmier, un bermuda rouge, des tongs. Le beauf de première, et Kuroo lui fit encore non.

La chouette revint encore, une veste argenté, un pull noir, un jean bordeaux, et des bottes. Kuroo le regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre pendant de longues minutes. Puis il refit rentrer Bokuto dans la cabine.

Quelques heures passèrent, des vêtements s'empilaient, se rangeaient, et Kuroo faisait des vas-et-viens entre les rayons et la cabine.

Bokuto n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal aux épaules, aux jambes, et il ne voulait que rentrer.

Finalement, las, il sortit de la cabine avec un pull en v sombre, un jean marine et des chaussures basses.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche, presque choqué. Les abdos de la chouette se dessinait parfaitement à travers le haut, ses fesses étaient mises en valeurs, ainsi que ses mollets de champion. Le chat lui passa une veste en tailleur.

Parfait. Il était juste parfait. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Kuroo se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps. Il était magnifique, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, aussi beau. Hors quand ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, mais ça, c'était autre chose.

« Woaaaaaaaw j'aime tellement ! »

Bokuto sautillait sur place.

« Rhabille-toi, chouette idiote, et passe moi les affaires. »

Un grand et éclatant sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du décoloré. Kuroo prit la tenue, partant à la caisse la payer.

Une fois sortit, ils prirent un soda, avant de rentrer chez Kuroo.

« Aaaaah, enfin ! »

Les deux se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

« Tout à l'heure, tu me dévisageais grave, t'étais trop bizarre !

-C'est parce que tu étais beau. »

Kuroo se mit la main devant la bouche, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était sortit tout seul, il ne voulait pas, Bokuto allait le rejeter, il ne voulait vraiment, il... N'eût pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

Le plus petit glissa sur ses jambes, posant sa main sur le poignet du chat, l'abaissant. La chouette plongea son regard dans celui ténébreux de l'autre, tandis que leur cœur battait à l'unisson.

C' était un doux baiser, maladroit.

« En fait, c'était pas si mal, ma chéwie. »


End file.
